


Never Fully Dressed Without A Smile (AKA, The Red Carpet Wank)

by tarrysmith



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Other, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-13 20:39:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2164428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarrysmith/pseuds/tarrysmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom's been busy, and now, another Red Carpet...?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Fully Dressed Without A Smile (AKA, The Red Carpet Wank)

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a blog conversation:  
> You posted this pic earlier (it’s part of a set) and I just had to point out -LOOK AT HIS FRIGGIN’ FINGERS!!!!!! They reach all the way around to his inner thigh!
> 
> Okay now, try to imagine those wrapped around his… *coughs* giftedness while pleasuring himself… [someone]  
> could be inspired by this and make a short of the man pleasuring himself while in a suit? ;)
> 
> I wrote this...
> 
> Just a short little thing...
> 
> Actually got myself hot with this… ;)

Never Fully Dressed Without A Smile

Another Red Carpet, he thinks, as he saunters slowly along, smiling, waving, stopping to chat briefly with an occasional interviewer. His schedule has been brutal; he’s tired, he’s weary, he’s stressed. But at least this is one of his favorite suits. He knows he looks good, so he feels good, too.

But, the tension, the stress. Fuck. He really just needs to get laid. But there just hasn’t been time…

Shit. He shouldn’t have allowed himself to think about that, because now, he’s got the beginnings of a fucking boner the size of Mjolnir in his pants! Fuck!

He purposely moves up behind a small clump of people, hoping for cover so that he can surreptitiously adjust the thing. His fingers are long, and the pockets are deep, and he can… almost… reach…

Yes, he can actually reach the thing — his fucking erect cock – through the pockets of this suit. Just his fingertips, but hopefully it will be enough. He prods gently. Hmmm, that actually feels pretty good. Damn. If he could actually get off, that would take care of the tension AND the fucking boner at the same time…

He shuffles along, sticking with the crowd, head down, trying to avoid the interviewers, all while gently rubbing the fingertips of his right hand over that infernal boner. The possibility of being caught wanking, fully dressed, in public, on the Red Carpet no less(!) actually adds to the excitement, and miracle of miracles, he struggles to repress his gasps and moans as he gets closer and closer, stroking faster and faster. He’s rapidly approaching the point where he’s going to need to worry about what to do about the aftermath, and glancing around casually, and finding no one really paying attention, he takes his handkerchief, shoves it down his trousers, and wraps it around the head of his cock.

All right, he thinks, let’s do this thing, and with a couple more prods and strokes, he is coming into the handkerchief. Oh god, yes!! He casually presses his left hand to his crotch on the outside, to prolong the pleasure, and then, smiling broadly, tension abated, stops to chat with a couple more interviewers on his way to a quick clean up in the washroom.

Mission accomplished.

You are indeed, never fully dressed without a smile!


End file.
